


Comforts

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, OCD, alois trancy has ocd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Alois has an ocd spike.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Alois Trancy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Alois is a comfort character

"Am I okay?" Rocking back and forth, Alois asked his partner who just got home. "Am I a bad person?" His raven haired partner who just had a long shift at work for the Phantomhive's dropped whatever he was doing immediately and dashed to his side. Carefully he sat down beside him and pulled Alois into his lap as the younger one sobbed. He was disheveled, only in his nightshirt.

"Did you do any compulsions?" He asked as stroked Alois's hair and wiped his tears.

"N-no." Alois buried his head into the crook os Sebastian's neck and sobbed as he rubbed his back.

"I can't reassure you. You know that." Sebastian tried to not let his pain show, keeping his cool and calm demeanor but it was hard. "It'll just feed the ocd."

"I know." The blonde cried, wrapping his arms around Sebastian tightly.

"I've got you. I've got you."


End file.
